


Feeling Better

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexie's having a bad night and so is Meredith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Spoilers through 6.12, "I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked"  
> This was written for the prompt "Meredith/Lexie - thighs" for Porn Battle IX.

It's the middle of the night when Meredith shows up in the doorway to Lexie's bedroom. Well technically, Lexie thinks, it's the spare bedroom that everyone seems to be fighting over at Meredith's house that Lexie has claimed for the night. But Lexie's had a crappy day so she's pretending it's her bedroom.

"You're not, you know," Meredith says with no explanation. She is leaning against the doorframe and looking in at Lexie like Lexie should know exactly what she's talking about.

"Not, what?"

"You're not a whore. What you said this morning."

"Mark thinks I am. Mark can't even look at me." Lexie wasn't planning to tell anyone about Mark's response to her one night stand but the minute she's told Meredith, the weight she's been carrying around all night lessens considerably.

"Mark's an idiot." Meredith says with conviction. Lexie isn't sure she agrees but it's nice to hear anyway. It's especially nice to hear from Meredith.

"What about you?" Lexie is sure Meredith isn't wandering the hallway in the middle of the night because she wants to hear the details of Lexie's latest fight with Mark. Meredith looks as horrible as Lexie feels, maybe worse.

Meredith appears genuinely puzzled by Lexie's question. "What about me? You mean am I an idiot?" She pauses for a moment, a small frown forming on her face, and then continues, "Or a whore?"

In spite of her bad mood, Lexie giggles. "No," she says, shaking her head. "I mean are you okay? You look like you might not be okay."

"I'm fine." Meredith is staring down at her shoes when she replies. Lexie has studied her sister ever since they met; she knows now that Meredith never looks anyone in the face when she's lying.

Meredith obviously isn't okay. Lexie considers briefly whether or not to push but in the end she knows she can't do anything to make it better if she doesn't push and she wants to make it better. "No you're not fine," she insists.

That's all it takes. Suddenly the words are pouring out of Meredith at high speed, "Izzie left. She just left and she took everything." Meredith is swinging one foot back and forth, lightly kicking the doorframe with each swing as she speaks. "She even took the stuff she left here last time. She left like it was nothing and I can't talk to Derek because there was this thing with the... Well, I just can't talk to Derek and we were lying there in bed all silent and hostile and..." Meredith trails off and throws her hands up in the air.

Lexie means to reply, she does but Meredith almost never talks to her like this and she feels like whatever she says next has to be really right and she doesn't know what that right thing is so she's frozen.

Meredith finally looks up at Lexie and her voice is quiet when she asks, "So is it alright if I just come in here for a while?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Lexie asks, telling herself Meredith probably just wants a quiet room to hide away in for a while. Surely she doesn't want to hang out with Lexie. But Lexie's heart leaps when Meredith shakes her head emphatically in response and then walks over and flops down on the bed next to Lexie like it's totally normal, like they do this all the time.

"I'm sorry Izzie left," Lexie finally says after she and Meredith have been lying there silently for several minutes.

"I asked her to stay. I asked her to stay and she wouldn't." Meredith sounds lost and it breaks Lexie just to hear the pain that's evident in her sister's voice. She'd do anything to take it away.

"I'm here," she says. "I know it's not the same but I'm here and I wouldn't ever leave you."

That gets Meredith's attention. She turns her head so she and Lexie are facing one another. Her eyes which were moments ago blurry with unshed tears are now attentive and focused on Lexie. "You really meant that, don't you?" There is an awe in Meredith's voice that makes Lexie's breathing quicken.

"I mean it," she replies, trying to convey the certainty of her promise with her voice.

Before Lexie knows what is happening, Meredith is reaching over and trailing her fingers across Lexie's cheek. Then she's kissing Lexie on the mouth, not sisterly kissing but kissing with tongue and hands traveling under clothes and Meredith's knee pushing in between Lexie's thighs. Apparently Lexie's body is less confused than her brain because before her brain even gets past the shock of the fact that her sister has her tongue in her mouth Lexie is kissing Meredith back eagerly and her hands are under Meredith's shirt trailing over the smooth, warm skin of her stomach.

How they got from there to here is a little fuzzy but it's a nice fuzzy. They don't get drunk like Lexie did with Alex which is ridiculous because, well, this is her sister and if she should have to get drunk for anything logic would dictate it's this.  But the logical part of her brain shut off the minute Meredith's lips met hers with hungry determination and now she's running on instinct and instinct tells her this feels good and she needs more, now, faster.

And she's glad they're not drunk because she wouldn't want anything to dull the elation she feels right now at the way Meredith's fingers are tangling gently in her hair. Lexie thinks about Mark for just a second. She has her head between Meredith's thighs and it occurs to her that, if Mark couldn't look at her when he found out she'd slept with Alex, he definitely wouldn't be able to look at her if he knew about this.

But, it's just a second and then her attention is back on Meredith because Meredith makes this adorable little noise when she's about to come, something between a moan and a whisper, and Lexie loves hearing it. She loves knowing she's the cause of it, wants with everything in her to make Meredith make that noise again. So as her tongue slowly circles Meredith's clit once more, she increases the speed of her fingers as they thrust in and out and she pushes just a little deeper inside Meredith.

When Meredith comes with a shudder underneath her, Lexie feels a strange sense of accomplishment and belonging that is better than any after surgery high, better than anything really. Meredith laughs. She actually laughs and it's this bright, weightless sound that makes Lexie feel like she's floating. Maybe this was what Callie meant when she said something about scratching the itch. Nothing Lexie's tried since the break up has made her feel better but this is making her feel lightheaded and giddy. Relief doesn't even begin to describe the feeling.

And then Meredith's hands are grasping Lexie's shoulders, urging her upwards. Lexie takes her time on her ascent, trailing now wet fingers slowly up Meredith's stomach and then watching Meredith's nipples harden as she gently rakes her fingernails across them.

Meredith puts one hand on the back of Lexie's head and pulls Lexie to her. She kisses her hard, her tongue demanding entrance to Lexie's mouth and running hungrily along the inside of Lexie's lips. Then suddenly, Meredith's hands are on Lexie's shoulders again and she's flipping them over so that Lexie is pinned beneath her. She swiftly slides one knee between Lexie's thighs, parting her legs and creating a friction that is almost, but not quite, what Lexie needs.

Lexie thrusts her hips upwards in response and Meredith laughs again. Lexie thinks maybe she should be a little insulted but she's not because there's real affection in Meredith's eyes right now and the sight fills Lexie with joy.

Meredith slides one hand in between them and rubs two fingers slowly, teasingly back and forth over Lexie's clit. Just when Lexie's thinking about begging, Meredith suddenly pushes those two fingers inside Lexie who is wet and ready and has been waiting for Meredith to do just that for what seems like forever.

It's like Meredith knows exactly what to do to make her every nerve ending come alive. Some kind of sisterly intuition Lexie thinks. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the very small part where logical thought still exists, she realizes that sisterly anything doesn't sound quite right in this situation. But, right or not, it feels wonderful she thinks as she raises sweat slick hips eagerly to meet Meredith's thrusting hand.

It doesn't take long before Lexie feels her own orgasm approaching. She bites her lip to keep herself from crying out and, when Meredith notices, she leans down and places her lips over Lexie's, swallowing the sound of Lexie's cry in a kiss as Lexie comes.

When her breathing finally slows to something approaching a normal rate, Lexie reluctantly pulls herself away from Meredith for just a moment to get up and make sure her door is locked. As awkward as Meredith walking in on her the other morning was, someone walking in on the two of them lying naked in bed together would be exponentially more awkward and Lexie can't stand the thought of anything from the outside world ruining this.

Meredith's eyes follow Lexie as she walks back to the bed. Meredith reaches out a hand in invitation which Lexie happily accepts and settles down with her body nestled firmly against Meredith.

As her eyes drift shut, Lexie realizes that the problem with Alex was that she wanted to feel better and she did but it didn't last. The minute it was over she was hit with overwhelming guilt and the feeling that she'd just made an epically bad decision. But, lying here with Meredith, she still feels better. Because when Meredith looked at her a moment ago, she had this little smile on her face that Lexie knows she put there. And knowing she made Meredith feel better pretty much makes her ecstatic.

She knows this should feel wrong. Probably it should feel so much more wrong than sleeping with Alex but all Lexie can think about is how nicely Meredith's body curls around her own and how warm Meredith's breath feels against her chest where her head is now resting. She should feel guilty and she probably will tomorrow but right now she thinks maybe they both deserve a little peace and comfort.


End file.
